


Snapshots

by Annamelia



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drabble, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annamelia/pseuds/Annamelia
Summary: Little snapshots from La Sirena and beyond.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Snapshots

The nightmares came so rarely now. Years of therapy, medication, and the healing balm of time slowly allowing his psyche to capture and contain them.

And yet, they still came.

The light, green and sickly.

The pain, briefly overwhelming before his nerve centres are shut off.

The voice in his head. _We are the Collective. We are Borg_.

“No!” He lurches awake in the darkness of his cabin, the coolness of ship’s night chilling him. A bead of sweat trickles down between his shoulder blades.

Even now, in a new body, his mind remembers old trauma.

“I am _not_ Borg.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to drabbles. We'll have to see how many I can write!


End file.
